All terrain vehicles have gained popularity and are used both in business in order to move on the hardly penetrable terrain and to spend one's free time. The all terrain vehicles usually have at least three wheels and a handle to rotate the wheel or pair of wheels in front. The wide specially patterned fires and appropriate transmission make it possible to permeate very different terrains including sand, soil, mud, snow, ice, etc. The only imperfection of a traditional all terrain vehicles is that although they can be used to go through shallow water, they lack the ability to float, and therefore they cannot be used to drive through the deeper water. In order to eliminate this deficiency, several solutions have been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,324 offers a solution for converting an all terrain vehicle into an amphibian. For that purpose, extensions of driving axle have been fixed onto the outer side of each rear wheel of the all terrain vehicle. Additional wheels have been fixed on the extensions with specially designed paddles in between in order to stabilize moving in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,937 describes a pontoon floatation device which can be fixed onto the all terrain vehicle. The pontoons can be moved vertically, and their height in regards to the vehicle can be adjusted when driving into the water, while in the water and emerging from the water. Between the pontoons at the back of the vehicle there are rotating paddles powered by the engine of the all terrain vehicle to facilitate moving in the water.
All terrain vehicles adjusted for driving in the water are generally well-known for their high technical standard. However, they still have several shortcomings. The pontoons intended for ensuring floating have been mounted on the sides of the vehicle. The deficiency of this solution is the increase of the width of the vehicle, which hinders moving on the terrain with limited penetrability. Navigability and driving safety are deteriorated as well. In order to continue the travel after emerging from water and heading onto the wooded path with limited width, in case of such solutions known for their high technical standard, the pontoons should be demounted off the all terrain vehicle. The existing solutions do not offer any appropriate space on the vehicle for holding the floaters. Therefore, the pontoons should be kept separately, which does not enable mobile movement of the user.